Love, or Not
by Allicat
Summary: A Pokemon fic. I guess you'd call it an anti-, well just read and review.


Common Disclaimer: I own no part of Pokemon. Now, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Love....Or Not?  
  
By Allicat  
  
  
  
As Ash walked through the forest, he pondered his new found feelings. He didn't know when it started, but recently he found Misty very attractive. He wondered if she felt the same way about him as he did for her. He laughed at this thought; of course she did! He smiled as he thought of marriage, which he was sure she would agree to as soon as he proposed.   
  
Misty also was considering her feelings, though hers were of pure hatred. She was making a list of things that annoyed her, and Ash was at the top of the list. Oh, she knew they were being set up. She had seen all the signs. He stole her bike and then ruined it so she'd come with him. Then Brock joined, giving her the opportunity to make him jealous.   
Brock.....her thoughts turned for a moment. How wonderful Brock had seemed at first. A great cook, more mature than Ash, as well as a fellow Gym Leader.   
But then.....she stoppped. No, she needn't go into detail about Brock's little "flaw." It was what had turned her off to him in first place. At first she had tried to ignore it, to make him want her, not those other girls. Finally she had realized it was like turning off the sun.   
But now Brock had gone home, leaving her with.....him. She had realized just how much she hated him in these past few days.   
  
Pikachu sat on Ash's hat, watching life go by. He wondered if the next town would have any ketchup. One could never be sure about this. Ah, beloved ketchup. How do I love thee? Let me count the ways: Your color, as red as my cheeks, your taste, as delicous as.....more ketchup.   
He continued to think in this manner while Ash tried to decide the right wording for his proposal, from "Yo, Misty! Marry me!" to "I love you madly, passionately, devotedly." Except he didn't know what some of those words meant.  
Misty tried to think of a way to "lose" Ash in the woods.  
  
At the end of the day, they settled down in a camp site. Dinner was a silent one, as most had been since Brock left. The only time it wasn't silent was when Misty and Ash were fighting. Once they finished dinner, Ash figured it was now or never.  
"Um, Misty?"  
"What do you want?" Misty said, already in a bad mood.  
"Um, well, I was wondering..." This wasn't going the way he had planned.   
"YES?!?" Misty was getting annoyed.  
"Um, um, would you marry me!" Ash blurted out.  
"WHAT?!?!" Misty was shocked, then repulsed.  
"Would you marry me?" Ash said again.  
"I UNDERSTOOD WHAT YOU SAID!!!!" Misty shouted at him.  
"Well, will you?"  
"Ash Ketchum, I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on Earth!!!!"  
Before Ash could reply, familiar music began to play.  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To Unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denouce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
  
"You know, I heard that remark you made." James said to Misty. "And out of curiosity, would you marry me if I was the last man on Earth?"  
"Well, IF you were the last man on Earth, I guess I would." she replied.  
"Ha! I wouldn't even consider marrying YOU!" James retorted. Misty hit him with the frying pan she'd used to cook dinner in.  
"Hey! Only I can hit James!" Jessie cried.  
"I can hit whoever I want!" Misty said. As if to prove her point, she punched Jessie. Jessie fought back by kicking her in the shins. This became an out and out fight.  
Ash, who had been oblivious to this conversation, and still hadn't realized that Misty didn't want to marry him, wondered aloud, "Are they fighting over me?"  
"Of course, not." James told him. "They're fighting over ME!" And in a way, he was right.  
Finally, both Jessie and Misty were unconscious. Nurse Joy came and whisked them off to the Hospital.   
Ash stayed by Misty's side, holding her hand. "Don't worry, darling, we'll get through this together."  
Misty winced in her sleep, as if she had heard.  
When she died the next morning, Ash was devastated! "I can't cope with this! I'll need major therapy!" And so he left to find a good Therapist.  
  
Jessie was still in a coma. "Please wake up Jess. I need you here." James told her. "Now that the twerp is gone, we'll be able to succeed! I even caught the Pikachu he was too stupid to remember!"  
Jessie's eyes fluttered open. "Is it true?" she asked.  
"Jessie! You're alive!" James cried.  
"Of course I'm alive! Let's get going!"  
  
Epilogue-  
Ash, unable to cope, or find a Therapist, committed suicide.  
Team Rocket, with Ash out of the way, became the Best Rocket Team, gaining Promotion after Promotion, until they became the Head of Team Rocket. This meant they could generally do what ever they wanted. Including abolishing Persians from TRHQ(Meowth's Request)  
When Brock heard all this, he decided he'd better stay in Pewter City. Nurse Joy was starting to like him.  
"Sir, if you don't have a Pokemon-related problem, could you please leave?!?"  
Well, maybe not.  
  
Author' note-This is the result of reading too many Ash/Misty Romance Novels. Personally, I always believed that Misty liked Brock. You can tell in the early episodes. Like in "The School of Hard Knocks" she says "I'll forgo the excitement of looking for firewood to keep Brock company!" And there are other examples. But anyway, send comments, criticism, or flames(with this fanfic, I'm expecting it).   



End file.
